live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007)
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is a 2007 fantasy film directed by David Yates and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is based on the novel Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by J. K. Rowling. The film, which is the fifth instalment in the Harry Potter film series, was written by Michael Goldenberg and produced by David Heyman and David Barron. Warner Bros. released the film in the United Kingdom on July 12, 2007 and in North America on July 11, both in conventional and IMAX theatres. The film stars: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Helena Bonham Carter, Robbie Coltrane, Ralph Fiennes, Michael Gambon, Brendan Gleeson, Richard Griffiths, Jason Isaacs, Gary Oldman, Alan Rickman, Fiona Shaw, Maggie Smith, Imelda Staunton, David Thewlis, Emma Thompson. The film co-stars: David Bradley, Warwick Davis, Tom Felton, Robert Hardy, George Harris, Natalia Tena, Julie Walters, Mark Williams. Starring *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *Helena Bonham Carter - Bellatrix Lestrange *Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid *Ralph Fiennes - Lord Voldemort *Michael Gambon - Albus Dumbledore *Brendan Gleeson - Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody *Richard Griffiths - Vernon Dursley *Jason Isaacs - Lucius Malfoy *Gary Oldman - Sirius Black *Alan Rickman - Severus Snape *Fiona Shaw - Petunia Dursley *Maggie Smith - Minerva McGonagall *Imelda Staunton - Dolores Umbridge *David Thewlis - Remus Lupin *Emma Thompson - Sybil Trelawney *David Bradley - Argus Filch *Warwick Davis - Filius Flitwick *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Robert Hardy - Cornelius Fudge *George Harris - Kingsley Shacklebolt *Natalia Tena - Nymphadora Tonks *Julie Walters - Mrs. Weasley *Mark Williams - Arthur Weasley 'Cast in Order of Appearance' *Dudley Dursley - Harry Melling *Piers - Jason Boyd *Malcolm - Richard Macklin *Mrs. Arabella Figg - Kathryn Hunter *TV Weatherman - Miles Jupp *Mafalda Hopkirk - Jessica Stevenson *James Potter - Adrian Rawlins *Lily Potter - Geraldine Somerville *Cedric Diggory - Robert Pattinson *Elphias Doge - Peter Cartwright *Emmeline Vance - Brigitte Millar *Kreacher - Timothy Bateson *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright *Newspaper Vendor - Jamie Wolpert *Bob - Nicholas Blane *Voice of Lift - Daisy Haggard *Percy Weasley - Chris Rankin *Amelia Bones - Sian Thomas *Vincent Crabbe - Jamie Waylett *Gregory Goyle - Josh Herdman *Cho Chang - Katie Leung *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Luna Lovegood - Evanna Lynch *Slightly Creepy Boy - Ryan Nelson *Seamus Finnigan - Devon Murray *Nigel 2nd Year - William Melling *Professor Grubbly Plank - Apple Brook *Dean Thomas - Alfred Enoch *Padma Patil - Afshan Azad *Parvati Patil - Shefali Chowdhury *Barman - Jim McManus *Somewhat Doubtful Boy - Nick Shirm *Everard - Sam Beazley *Phineas - John Atterbury *Azkaban Death Eater - Arben Bajraktarlj *Dawlish - Richard Leaf *Grawp - Tony Maudsley *Young Severus Snape - Alec Hopkins *Young James Potter - Robert Jarvis *Young Sirius Black - James Walters *Young Peter Pettigrew - Charles Hughes *Young Remus Lupin - James Utechin *Centaurs - Jason Piper, Michael Wildman *Death Eaters - Richard Cubison, Peter Best, Tav MacDougall, Richard Trinder 'Uncredited' *Timothy Spall - Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail Category:Movies Category:2007 Movies